Todo es culpa de Natsu
by Boogieman13
Summary: ¡Todo, absolutamente todo lo que me pasa, es culpa de Natsu!


_Todo es culpa de Natsu._

_Mierda, mierda, mierda. _

¿Qué pasaba conmigo? ¿Cuál era mi problema? El pobre Natsu sólo pretendía ser amable conmigo. Y yo lo había tirado de mi casa, a él y a Happy. Definitivamente, no era su culpa que aquel no fuera mi mejor día. Entonces, ¿por qué la pagaba con ellos?

Ellos no tenían la culpa de que la casera me hubiera echado de casa. Ellos no tenían la culpa de que el alquiler no llegase nunca a tiempo para pagar la casa. Ellos no tenían la culpa de que la señora que me alquilaba la casa me hubiera advertido varias veces de que, si no dejaba de hacer tanto ruido por la noche, me echaría de ahí.

¡Joder! ¡Sí que era culpa de Natsu y de Happy! Sobre todo de Natsu.

Ese idiota Dragon Slayer que destruía todo a su paso, que me robaba la comida y hacía ruido por la noche. Ese idiota mago de fuego que se colaba siempre en mi casa y se metía en mi cama sin permiso. Ese idiota a secas que entraba al baño mientras me estaba duchando y no mostraba vergüenza alguna.

Ese idiota de pelo rosa que venía corriendo hacia mí como alma que lleva el diablo.

_¿Qué le pasa ahora?_

-¡Luuucy! –Gritaba.– Lucy, Lucy, tienes que venir conmigo en seguida.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Es tu culpa que ahora esté sin casa y sin comida. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Happy?

-¡No hay tiempo para disculpas! ¡Ven conmigo!

Me crucé de brazos como muestra de mis pocas ganas de hacer lo que me decía. Lo único que alcancé a ver antes de que me cogiera por la cintura y me echase sobre su espalda fue cómo encogía los hombros. Durante todo el trayecto me dediqué a golpear su espalda con mis puños y su estómago con mis pies.

-¡Suéltame, Natsu! –Ordenaba.

-Eso te pasa por cabezota.

-¡Que me sueltes!

-No.

Al final dejé de patalear porque comprendí que no iba a soltarme hasta que llegásemos a nuestro destino. Opté por intentar aburrirlo con una conversación absurda:

-Eh, Natsu, ¿te gustaría que me tiñese el pelo de verde? Como Bisca.

-No.

-¿No? ¿Por qué? –Esperé a que me respondiera, pero la respuesta nunca llegó, por lo que decidí seguir con mi conversación.– ¿Qué tal si le pido una cita a Lok…?

-Cállate.

No sólo me había interrumpido, sino que su voz sonaba… ¿Cabreada? Sí, sonaba como si algo de lo que le hubiera dicho le enfadase. Quizá no le gustaba la idea de verme teñida de verde. Las siguientes veces que intenté entablar conversación con él sólo obtenía la vista de su espalda y un poco más de sangre en el cerebro. ¿Por qué no me bajaba ya de sus hombros? No era un saco de patatas.

Volví a sentir el suelo bajo mis pies de golpe, como si Natsu no quisiera tocarme más. Con la mano me indicó que me diese la vuelta, a lo que accedí entusiasmada. Tanto revuelo tenía que significar algo grande, ¿verdad?

¡Estábamos en…!

¿En su casa?

Desconcertada, noté las manos de Natsu en mi espalda, empujándome al interior poco espacioso de la vivienda.

_¡Dios mío!_ No, no podía ser. Natsu había habilitado la casa de modo que alguien más pudiese vivir con ellos. ¿Significaba eso que quería que viviese con él?

-Happy y yo nos sentíamos culpables por lo de tu casa, así que pensamos que quizá quisieses pasar un tiempo con nosotros, ya sabes, hasta que encuentres otro lugar mejor en el que quedarte. –No sonaba todo lo emocionado que parecía cuando llegó a verme. –Pero si prefieres aceptar una invitación al mundo de los espíritus con ese gatito de Loke.

Me di la vuelta y comencé a reír en voz muy alta. ¡Natsu estaba celoso! No le había molestado la idea de verme con el pelo verde, sino el hecho de que bromease con aceptar una cita de Loke. Lo miré a los ojos, sonriendo, y no pude hacer otra cosa que abrazarlo ante su cara de enfado.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora? De verdad que eres rara, Lucy.

-¡Tonto! –Canturreé en su pecho.– Sería genial vivir con vosotros. Sobre todo contigo. –Dije en un susurro.

Él me separó de su pecho y me deleitó con una de sus sonrisas "especiales para Lucy" y, sin pensarlo, agarró con suavidad mi cara y me besó con ternura e inocencia. Por mi parte, respondí sorprendida al principio, y enamorada después.

-Lucy, quiero que vivamos juntos. Para siempre. –Soltó con la cara seria, aunque yo no pude evitar sonreír por culpa de su graciosa expresión de niño pequeño.

-De acuerdo, Natsu, te prometo que vamos a vivir juntos. Para siempre.

-Un mago de Fairy Tail siempre cumple sus promesas, ¿recuerdas?

-Me acuerdo, Natsu, tranquilo.

-No te vas a librar de mí nunca, que lo sepas.

No pude evitar sonreír sobre sus labios mientras nos volvíamos a besar.

* * *

**¡Yeah, madafakas! (¿?)**

**Lo siento, tenía que escribir esto, no sé por qué exactamente, pero algo dentro de mí me pedía un maldito NaLu que no fuera trágico. Ahora sí, si creéis que ha quedado un poco -o bastante- Ooc, ¡decídmelo! **

**Otra cosa, todavía no estoy al tanto en la respuesta de los reviews de mis fics, así que tened paciencia, porfi. **

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Decidme si tenéis alguna idea en especial para cualquier pareja de FT y puedo hacerla como regalo. :3 **

**Y ya. Viva los patitos.**

**Atte.:**

**B**_oogie._


End file.
